


it’s that time of year when the world falls in love

by gentletaes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Smut, Fireplaces, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Otayuri Winter Weekend, Rimming, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentletaes/pseuds/gentletaes
Summary: It’s Otayuri Winter Weekend!Day 1: baby it’s cold outside // first snowfallDay 2: caught under the mistletoe // fireplaceDay 3: snowed in // new year





	1. first snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> welcome!! i’m so excited to participate in this event!! 
> 
> this is rated E for chapter 2! the rest is pure fluff (*´꒳`*) so if you don’t want to read smut you can go ahead and skip chapter 2 when its posted!

baby it’s cold outside // **first snowfall**

* * *

 

Warmth. Happiness. Softness. Those were the first words Yuri thought of when he thought of Otabek during the holiday season—during winter in general.

Otabek’s living room was dim, illuminated only by soft, twinkling multi-colored string lights hung around the room and the white lights wrapped around their miniature Christmas tree in the corner of the room. It was nearing midnight and they were sharing a soft throw, cuddled underneath the velvety, reindeer-patterned blanket. It was rather cold in the apartment due to the dropping temperatures outside and rather poor heating inside. They each had a cup of hot cocoa in hand to warm up their cold bodies, and the T.V. was playing a fireplace channel in lieu of a real one. It would have to work, right? To Yuri, it was perfect. The crackling of the (fake) logs and the popping of (fake) fire provided background noise to their comfortable silence that had once been laughter and soft chattering between them.

They sipped on their hot drinks—Yuri’s filled to the brim with fluffy marshmallows, Otabek’s with just a little cinnamon—and kept close to each other, thriving off each other’s body heat.

A rush of wind was audible as it rapt against the window, and Yuri couldn’t help but become a little curious. Sitting up slightly from where he was buried against Otabek’s side, but keeping under the protection of the blanket, Yuri moved one of the curtains to the side to peek out the window and he practically gasped at what he found. “Beka,” he whispered excitedly, “it’s snowing!” Perhaps he shouldn’t be so excited at snow, being that he was Russian and lived in Russia for almost his entire life, but it was their first snow together. As boyfriends, living in their first apartment together in the heart of Almaty. And, to add, it fit the ambiance so perfectly!

Otabek’s deep chuckle reverberated in Yuri’s chest and that same warmth that the blanket provided spread through Yuri. This man was just immaculate, Yuri thought. Smiling lopsidedly, the blonde curled back up into his boyfriend’s side, goosebumps now gracing his arms from his little excursion, but he was sure to be careful of their mugs of cocoa and Potya who had just decided to enter the living room and promptly joined them on the couch. “Hopefully it’ll stick. Almaty doesn’t get nearly as much snow as Astana, and it’s warmer compared,” Otabek noted in that quiet but strong voice that Yuri loved so much.

Settling back into silence when Yuri agreed with a hum, they polished off said cocoa and Otabek moved their now-empty mugs to the coffee table in front of the sofa they were snuggled on. Slowly, Otabek gathered Yuri into his arms, pulling the lighter boy into his lap. Yuri giggled, allowing it, and Otabek grinned as he carefully rearranged the blankets to settle around the blonde and keep him warm, draping it over his shoulders like a cape. Yuri watched on, loving how his boyfriend’s face turned serious with concentration. His lips were set in a hard line and his hands ghosted over Yuri’s slim shoulders when there was no need. He loved it; loved how Otabek acted as if he was so delicate and treated him as such in their moments alone like this.

Yuri leaned over, feeling affectionate, his hair falling as it framed both of their faces, and planted a soft kiss to Otabek’s lips. He was really in the holiday mood.

He was glad when the kiss was returned; Beka’s larger, broader, and warmer hands finding their way into Yuri’s hair. Yuri grinned as his boyfriend tucked his golden strands behind his ear and then settled his hand on his jaw, rubbing gentle circles into the smooth, pale skin there. Otabek smelled like pine, fresh, like Christmas, and Yuri brought his own hands up to cup Otabek’s face, feeling the stubble beneath his fingers that had begun to grow there. He had mentioned a while back how much he loved the way the hair made Otabek look and how he loved how it felt when it was rubbing against his skin, so his boyfriend had taken it to heart and finally decided let it grow a little.

Yuri was cherishing these moments together; the moments they had alone when everything was so peaceful and calm and they didn’t have to worry about a thing. He had his beloved boyfriend (and his cat) with him in their new apartment and their little Christmas tree had few ornaments and Yuri knew that their collection would grow over time. He couldn’t wait for the day when it was full of ornaments that told stories instead of ornaments that were there to look pretty. He was so excited for his future with Otabek.

Otabek seemed to feel just as happy and full of joy as he cradled Yuri’s jaw in his hands, their foreheads pressed gently against each other. They were still quiet, but soaking in every moment and speaking with the way they acted instead of words.

Otabek let out a gentle puff of breath and kissed Yuri’s nose. “Are you excited to go to Russia next week?”

Yuri practically deflated at the reminder. Next week was Christmas and subsequently Viktor’s birthday, which they were going to Russia to visit for. Yuri was looking forward to seeing his former rinkmates after a few months of living in Almaty, but right now, spending all his time cuddled up with Otabek in their home sounded much more pleasant. However, he knew it would be okay since Otabek would be joining him on his week-long visit to Russia.

He shrugged. “I guess. I’d much rather be here with you.” Yuri knew he was grumbling, but Otabek chuckled anyway.

Otabek leaned up again and kissed him, a smile playing at his lips. “Think of it this way: we’ll still be together. We’ll still have alone time.”

“I know,” Yuri said, defeated, and slumped against Otabek’s body, eyes fluttering closed. “I just wanted our first Christmas to be just us. You know, since we live together now.”

“We have all the years ahead of us, _zhanym_.”

Yuri felt warm all over at those words despite the physical cold engulfing them. “Yeah,” he breathed, grinning wide, “we do.”

For them, it was a promise.


	2. caught under the mistletoe // fireplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: caught under the mistletoe // fireplace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the smutty chapter. It's almost purely smut. Enjoy!

**_caught under the mistletoe // fireplace_ **

* * *

 

Okay, so there was a good chance Yuri actually looked forward to seeing Viktor and Yuuri again. Not that he would ever admit to that. It wasn’t like he needed to, anyway, with how well Otabek knew him and his body language and the depth of his relationship with Viktor and Yuuri. 

Despite Yuri’s hidden pleasure at being able to see his dearest friends again, they were still incredibly  _ extra _ and annoying as hell, even hundreds of miles away. It was all part of the package, though, so Yuri was prepared. He’d spent enough holiday seasons with them to know that as soon as he and Otabek stepped foot in their rather luxurious home, they’d be badgered to kiss under the mistletoe or something stupid like that. 

He  _ hated _ being right at times like this. Because here they were, merely three days after arriving in Russia, standing in the threshold of Viktor and Yuuri’s house upon arrival, being smirked at by the older couple because they were oh-so-conveniently standing under stupid mistletoe. Yuri wished he could go back a few hours to when he and Otabek were in Moscow, visiting his grandpa. Though, at the same time, he enjoyed being able to be incredibly open with Beka instead of reserved. 

“Oh!” Viktor piped, feigning innocence with a hand over his mouth, eyes trained on the sprig of mistletoe and then the couple. “Would you look at that! The young lovebirds are  _ under mistletoe! _ Wow!” 

“Looks like we have to kiss, Yura,” Otabek said, his voice dripping with sarcastic disappointment. His words contrasted with that stupid, lovely smile on his face. God, he loved this man so much.

“I can’t believe you’re following  _ Viktor’s _ lead,” Yuri growled, all bark and no bite. The blush on his cheeks spoke louder than his words. Yuuri was standing next to Viktor through it all, just smiling softly and laughing at everyone’s antics. He ended up pulling his husband away, though, leaving Otabek and Yuri to “follow the rules”. 

Otabek’s lips twitched more and his hands went to cup Yuri’s face gently, thumbs making their little circles on his skin. Yuri leaned into his touch, much like a cat would to a human. “What if I told you I just want to kiss you?” Otabek murmured, eyes dropping down to his lips. Yuri’s face only flushed brighter.

“I’d say you could do that anytime you wanted, dumbass.” Yuri’s voice was now just as low as Otabek’s, his own eyes trained on his boyfriend’s lips. 

“Hm.” That was all Yuri heard before Otabek  _ finally  _ leaned in completely, his lips meeting Yuri’s in a gentle but firm kiss. Yuri smiled, hands running up and down along Otabek’s forearms. It kept Otabek’s hands on his face, just how Yuri liked. The kiss itself was slow and deep, and Yuri found himself being dipped slightly and  _ god, _ he literally swooned. His Beka was so good at making him feel like a king on top of the world. 

Their kisses got a little more heated, though, and they both seemed to have forgotten that they were in Viktor and Yuuri’s home until someone cleared their throat. They simultaneously pulled away from each other, faces flushed as they looked to Viktor. 

“ _ You  _ encouraged it, asshole,” Yuri spat, pulling his hands away from Beka and crossing his arms over his chest. Otabek just dropped his hands to his sides. Both of their faces were red, but that didn’t stop them from venturing further into the house. 

The rather large living room was nicely decorated, very easy on the eyes, and the  _ real  _ fireplace in the center was already lit, crackling and popping just like the fire they played on their T.V. in Almaty had. It radiated warmth even from where they stood behind the couch. “Since our guest room has been turned into the nursery, I hope you guys don’t mind sleeping on the pull out couch,” Yuuri said sheepishly. 

Viktor draped himself over Yuuri’s back, that heart-shaped smile ever-present. “We have sheets and everything for you guys!” 

Yuri just shrugged as if it was whatever and Otabek nodded politely. “Thank you.” 

“Of course, first we’ll go to dinner to celebrate, and then we’ll come back for cake.” Viktor watched his husband speak with the biggest heart eyes Yuri had ever seen. He fake gagged, but he knew that he and Otabek probably shared similar looks. “We’ll let you settle in first.” With that, Viktor and Yuuri left Otabek and Yuri alone for a second time and they went back to the front door where they had left their suitcases standing in favor of kissing each other senseless under the mistletoe. 

They gathered their things and moved them to the living room, but all they needed to take with them were their wallets and they were good to go. The group of four headed out after making sure the fireplace died out, ready to give Viktor a small, personal, but fun celebration of his birthday and Christmas. 

Their night out at dinner was just as fun as the rest of the night spent inside eating cake, drinking wine, and giving rather tiny but meaningful gifts to the birthday boy. It wasn’t very late, only nearing ten o’clock, when Viktor and Yuuri excused themselves to bed. Just before they had brought out sheets and plenty of blankets and pillows for Otabek and Yuri to put on the pull-out couch and instructed them to turn off the tree lights before they fell asleep. Yuri teased the couple for being so  _ old _ and going to bed so early, but internally, he was grateful to be able to spend a couple hours alone with his own boyfriend. 

They kept the sheets and blankets folded up nicely by their suitcases next to the couch, deciding to cuddle up on the plush rug atop the white carpet first, watching the fire they had restarted when they had returned from their dinner. The young couple stayed like that for a while, Yuri leaning into Otabek’s side with an arm slung over his shoulder, keeping him close. The flames licking the dark logs were mesmerizing and Yuri found himself feeling rather content. It was when Yuri looked up at Otabek whose cheek was resting on his head that he was overcome with that same warm feeling of love. 

Otabek sensed his movement and shifted so he could look down at his boyfriend. He grinned, flashing those teeth, and leaned down for a kiss that Yuri eagerly leaned up into. Shifting to his knees so they could be level, Yuri rested his arms on Otabek’s shoulders and pressed harder, deepening the kiss. Otabek hummed as if he was satisfied and rested his hands on Yuri’s waist. He pulled him close so their chests were touching and things were heating up quickly, without the help of the fireplace that was only feet away from them. Yuri nearly squealed but held it in, remembering that Yuuri and Viktor were only down the hall, when Otabek pushed Yuri onto his back, crawling on top of him. Yuri looked up at his boyfriend all while grinning and received something similar in return. 

Their lips crashed together again, and Otabek’s hand was cupping Yuri’s jaw once more. The blond revelled in the feeling of Otabek’s groomed stubble rubbing against his own chin and lips. He loved the sensation it brought--it was new and always surprised him when the little hairs would poke him. They made out like that for a while, Otabek slotted in between Yuri’s legs while they made out and became increasingly handsy. At some point their shirts came off and Yuri didn’t think he would ever get tired of seeing Otabek’s body and all those defined muscles rippling under his tan skin. Their bare skin pressed against each other and with the added heat from the fire, Yuri was already getting all hot and bothered. 

Otabek seemed to be feeling the same because just then he pulled away slightly; just enough to look Yuri in the eyes. “Do you want me to take you right here? On the floor of someone else’s house?” His voice was deep and gravelly and rough and everything Yuri absolutely loved. The lust in him sparked brighter at his boyfriend’s words and voice and he nodded. “I want to hear you,” Otabek encouraged. 

“I want you to fuck me right here.” His own voice was breathy, like the air was knocked out of him merely from Otabek’s words and their makeout session. Perhaps that was accurate. However, Otabek’s smile turned to a smirk and he used his grip on his hips to flip Yuri over onto his stomach before removing his pants and boxers hastily. Yuri crossed his arms and relaxed, giggling as he realized Otabek was probably about to spoil him. 

He was right. Otabek kept the grip on his hips, hoisting them up so his face was essentially pressed to the floor while his ass was high in the air. Otabek made quick work of kneading Yuri’s ass, spreading his cheeks apart and diving in with his tongue. Yuri bit down on the back of his hand, squeezing his eyes shut to keep from moaning as Otabek ate him out. 

The wetness and the heat of Otabek’s tongue on his asshole was intoxicating; Yuri swore it got better every time. He could feel every movement that small yet powerful muscle made, dipping in and out of his hole and circling around the rim like nobody’s business. With the added sensation of Otabek’s stubble pressing and scraping against his ass and occasionally against his balls, Yuri was squirming where he laid. “Beka!” he whimpered, trying to stay quiet. His voice was muffled from where he spoke against his own skin. 

He could feel the way Otabek’s mouth turned up. “Does that feel good, kitten?” The question was spoken against the plush skin of Yuri’s tiny butt. 

Yuri nodded, wiggling his hips as a point. “Please,” he begged, “I want you to fuck me now.” 

Otabek hummed and left from his spot behind Yuri. He unzipped a pocket in his suitcase a few feet away and pulled out the lube before returning to his post. “I want to take you just like this,” he murmured, flipping the cap open and coating his fingers generously. “I want to fuck you right here, with you on all fours,” a finger slipped in his tongue-fucked hole and Yuri moaned into his hand, “and right in front of this fireplace. Kind of cheesy, isn’t it?” 

Yuri just nodded, at a loss for words. The radiating heat from the fire was getting to Yuri and he was starting to sweat, but  _ fuck _ , it was incredibly sensual and he loved it. Otabek fingered him open, adding fingers as needed and allowing Yuri to get used to the stretch for the umpteenth time in their years-long relationship. Yuri was having a hard time being quiet, as he was so used to being quite the screamer and obscenely vocal in bed. He could hear Otabek chuckling where he sat back on his calves behind him, fingerfucking him. Damn him. 

It didn’t take long until Yuri’s thighs were quivering from the feeling of an oncoming orgasm, and that prompted Otabek to finish his prep. He drew his fingers out and Yuri didn’t know whether to cry from being suddenly empty or in relief at being drawn back from the edge of orgasm. 

“Hands and knees, love,” Yuri heard Otabek mumble and he followed the instruction, lifting his upper body off the floor. He felt a little shaky, but he felt Otabek’s strong hands holding him up and he felt confident that his boyfriend would catch him if he happened to fall. Yuri bit his lip in anticipation when he felt the tip of Otabek’s cock press against him, and then past him, and Yuri wished he could moan it all out. But Otabek was leaning over him, his broad body covering his own slender frame and then two thick fingers were in his mouth, preventing any sounds from being louder than they should be when they were fucking out in the open, in the middle of someone else’s living room. 

Yuri almost bit down when Otabek pushed all the way in, his hips flush against his ass now. He would never tire of how big his boyfriend was. They settled like that until Otabek decided he’d had enough time to adjust to the length and girth of his familiar cock and started thrusting. It was slow and sensual, yet deep and world-rocking. It wasn’t like Yuri had expected, which was hard, fast, dirty, and all around rough. He couldn’t decide which was better, especially when Otabek was whispering such lovely nothings in his ear as he fucked him deep. 

Yuri took a moment when Otabek took his fingers out of his mouth and straightened his posture to explore Yuri’s depths even  _ further _ to glance over his shoulder and just observe his lover at work. And wow, did he observe. His eyes drank in the sight before (well, behind) him eagerly. 

The orange glow from the fire was reflecting beautifully off of Otabek’s olive skin. He looked like a god, his very own Kazakh Adonis, one side of him casted in a shadow and the other in a lovely glow from the fire and soft glow of the Christmas tree lights. His abs flexed with each thrust, his forearms bulged when they brought back his hips to meet his thrusts, and he looked so fucking delectable. He was  _ drenched  _ in sweat, the product of the physical exertion of what they were doing combined with the heat of the fireplace and, oh, fuck, Yuri wanted nothing more than to fucking lick him head to toe. He could see the dampness in his hair, how it clung to his forehead; he saw  _ and  _ felt how a bead of sweat dripped off his nose and onto the small of his back; he could see the sheen of sweat blessing those same abs, catching the light of the fireplace that made this experience so much better. Yuri let out a choked moan, and shit, he was coming purely from the sight of his boyfriend, untouched. 

Otabek felt the way he was clenching around his cock and knew to catch his load in his hand, saving poor Viktor’s fluffy rug, and kept fucking into Yuri, a bit harder and faster now to push himself over that edge. Yuri felt his hips stutter before he felt him boyfriend pull out, and then he felt warm droplets grace his back as Otabek came over him. Yuri was panting, but not nearly as much as Otabek. 

They both took some time to catch their breath before Otabek reached for their abandoned clothes, wiping their mess up with what Yuri assumed to be his own shirt. A second later, Otabek practically collapsed on the floor next to him. Yuri watched the way his chest heaved, noticed how he was soaked with sweat. 

“Thank you,” Yuri mumbled, scooting a little closer but giving his boyfriend a respectable amount of space. “That was amazing. You were amazing.” 

Otabek turned his head to the side to meet his eyes and he grinned, looking absolutely exhausted and probably more wrecked than Yuri. “Anything for you.” 

Yuri couldn’t help but smile and he dragged his upper body closer to Otabek just to place a kiss on his nose, which happened to taste a little like sweat--salty. “You looked fucking amazing, Beka. You are so gorgeous; I don’t tell you enough.” 

Otabek playfully rolled his eyes, turning onto his side and propping his head on his hand. They were both still very naked and he loved the dim lighting in the room. Yuri might have found he had a thing for things being so ambient. “Well, thank you, Yura. Ditto.” 

Yuri went in for another, softer kiss. “Merry Christmas, Beka.”

“Merry Christmas, Yura.” 

Yuri wondered how they could top this next year.


	3. snowed in // new year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snowed in // new year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops this is a day late but it’s kind of hard with all the holiday stuff i had going on. nevertheless, please enjoy this fluffy chapter!

_**snowed in** // new year_

* * *

 

It was the middle of January when an unexpected snowstorm hit Almaty overnight. Nobody had really expected it, and the roads were in poor condition and snow was fairly high, so, promptly, Otabek and Yuri stayed in. Yuri found it fun and entertaining and exciting while Otabek found it to be an inconvenience. Well, at first, anyway, until he had _a plan_.

Otabek was nervous because he knew it was _time_. This was the perfect moment, when they couldn’t leave because of the snow piled outside their door; when Yuri was feeling happy and bubbly; when it was just them and all the emotions shared between them. He loved this man with all his heart, and this was it for him.

They were playing cards that evening, a glass of wine for each of them, and Potya was curled comfortably on Otabek’s lap where they sat at the kitchen table. He had always been her favorite since Yuri introduced them, and it made the blond slightly angry. He smiled to himself at the fond memory.

He glanced up at his boyfriend as he shuffled the deck of worn cards in between their rounds of Speed, dressed in his obnoxiously purple pajamas. The pants were littered with cats, and the shirt had just a singular cat in the middle. It was very eye-catching; very _Yuri_. His hair was thrown up carelessly in a bun, stray hairs framing his face, and Otabek still found him as gorgeous as the day they met. He sat with his a knee to his chest, foot on the chair. He looked relaxed and casual and that was something only Otabek had the honor of seeing. It made him feel warm inside, but that happened with almost everything involving Yuri. He could hear music from the T.V. in the living still playing, soft alternative-indie music that they both enjoyed. It served as background noise.

Otabek watched those deft hands deal the cards and set their third or fourth round up. Those same hands that made him crazy; those same hands that held his; those same hands that caressed him and assured him everything was okay. He would never tire of those hands, slender and long and pale, nails trimmed and painted black. They opposed his own that remained thick, broad, and tan.

Those hands, Otabek hoped, would have a ring by the end of the night. Or sooner. Sooner, he decided. Very soon.

Yuri shot him a look as he took a sip of wine. “Are you okay?” he asked, voice hard but not harsh or rough. Just Yuri in his purest Yuri form.

Otabek shot him a smile. “Better than ever.” He picked up his seven cards, arranged them how he wanted, and their game began.

It was over in what felt like a minute. Yuri beat him, again, and teased Otabek endlessly about how he sucked and needed to hurry up, because the game’s called “speed” for a reason, dummy, and before Otabek knew what he was doing, he leaned across the table to press a kiss to Yuri’s mean mouth, interrupting him. If Potya hopped out of his lap, he didn’t notice.

Yuri grunted but kissed him back, hand coming up to rest at his jaw. He was still sporting a stubble because Yuri absolutely loved it, and he would literally do anything for him. Plus, he didn’t look half bad.

He pulled away, a little breathless and Yuri gave him an incredulous look. “That was random,” he said a little sarcastically and skeptically and Otabek just grinned. He got out of his seat and Yuri’s incredulity turned into confusion. Even more so when Otabek took a knee on the kitchen floor in front of Yuri, still sitting in the kitchen chair. His hands flew to his mouth when he realized what was happening.

Otabek didn’t have a speech prepared. He did, however, have a ring that he pulled out of his hoodie pocket and presented to Yuri, who was now crying. Those pretty emerald eyes, those same eyes that initially captivated him all those years ago, were spilling tears. “Yura,” he breathed, his heart racing because he was actually doing this, and his cheeks were hurting from smiling so big for so long. “I love you so much. More than anything. Will you be mine forever?” Perhaps it was cheesy and simple, but wasn’t that just who Otabek was as a person?

It seemed to be good enough because Yuri sprung forward from his seat and tackled Otabek to the kitchen floor, kissing his face senseless. “Yes!” he screeched. “Fuck, Beka, yes!” Otabek grinned even wider, if that was possible, and wrapped his arms around Yuri, ring still in the little box.

They kissed until Otabek sat up and brought the ring to Yuri’s attention. He started crying some more as Otabek slipped it out of the box and onto his finger. It was simple; a silver band with an emerald stone. He was nervous about what Yuri would think of it, but he seemed happy enough, so Otabek couldn’t bring himself to worry too much about it.

“I love you,” Otabek murmured when Yuri was observing and admiring the new addition to his finger. “You are my everything, _zhanym_.”

Yuri grinned and wiped his eyes once again before embracing his boyfriend, no, fiancé. “I can’t believe you let me be dressed in pajamas when you proposed,” he giggled. “I love you too.” His voice became quiet, letting Otabek know he was a little embarrassed by his words. “I can’t wait to be your husband.”

“Me neither.” They shared another smile, just staring into each other’s eyes while they held each other on the kitchen floor. Sure, it was odd and probably entirely too un-romantic, but Otabek couldn’t find it in himself to care, because this was their story, their lives, and it was absolutely perfect. They wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for joining me! you can find me on tumblr @ jesusasahi :-)


End file.
